Exit Wounds
by Ian Huron
Summary: Several months after the Crisis of the Planet, the Turks are waged in a drug war, Cloud and the others are caught in the middle, and something much bigger is brewing all the while.
1. Back In Business

"Not much happening tonight," remarked Yen as he lit a ciggarette.  
  
"Not much happening any night," said his friend Tao, who was sitting on a overturned box, wiping a cloth up and down his .9mm.  
  
It was around 2 AM, and a cool night air was sweeping along the remains of Midgar. A year and a half after the crisis of meteor, no movement had been made to reconstruct Midgar. The entire city was in shambles, and instead of being a small slum city, the entire city was now a slum. It was comically referred to as Sector Zero now, and wreckage reigned. The Turks were the only form of government that ruled, and they had enhanced their crime ring to new heights with the death of Midgar. Now, anyone who lived in Midgar was answering to the Turks, and if you needed anything done, the Turks were who you talked to. Yen and Tao were two guards who watched the entrance to the Turks' main compound, the Dead Sled. It was referred to as the Dead Sled because it was, in fact, the remains of the ShinRa building, which, when struck by meteor's awesome force, had slid down into the slums, taking thousands of lives with it. The turks had made what they could of the building and moved in, setting up their massive crime ring. At the moment however, someone was sneaking onto the grounds, placing each of his steps carefully as not to alert the two guards to his presence.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a piss. I'll be back in a minute," said Yen, flicking his finished ciggarette into some trash.  
  
"Yeah," Tao remarked, still wiping blemishes off the barrel of his weapon.  
  
The intruder dropped silently from a long piece of metal hanging overhead. He landed in the shadows and quickly backed himself up against a wall to stay hidden. "Alright Cloud, you can do this. Espionage hasn't been your scene in a pretty long while, but you can do this.", Cloud Strife thought to himself as he stay hidden in the shadows. He watched the man who was polishing his gun, thinking fast for some sort of way to get in through that door. The man pulled out a supressor for the gun and started to screw it on. "Perfect...", Cloud thought, starting to sneak out of the shadows.   
  
He waited until the supressor for the gun was completely screwed on, then delivered a swift kick to the mans hand, sending the gun flying. The man reacted as any good security guard should, jumping up and throwing a punch into Cloud's face. Cloud bent backwards to lean out of the way, extended his hand backwards, caught the gun and brought it forward facing the man. Tao was frozen for fear for only a moment, but it was a moment long enough for Cloud to pull the trigger. His lifeless body fell onto the ground like a sack of bricks. Cloud wasted no time, grabbing his body and dragging it into the shadows he had hidden in moments ago. Cloud never enjoyed killing, but he never had any problems with it either, as long as it was done for what had to be done. And these men were worthless anyway, or so Cloud liked to think to put his mind at ease. The man's friend exited the entrance just as Cloud hid himself once again, and looked around alertly for his friend. He pulled a magnum out of his jacket pocket and started to look around.  
  
"Tao? Tao are you ther--- hnngh!"  
  
Cloud's stolen .9mm was shoved hard into the small of the man's back. He straightened almost immediately, but did not drop his gun.  
  
Cloud cleared his throat, "Good. Now, toss the weapon. No! Don't set it down, toss it over there. By the boxes. Good. Now, hands behind your head. Take two steps forward, then turn around and face me."  
  
The man did as he was told, and Cloud was greeted with a face not consumed by fear, but fueled with rage. He saw his friend's lifeless body and regarded Cloud with a hate unnamable. Cloud held the .9mm strong, hands trained, and lacking any trembling whatsoever.  
  
"Keys. I want keys. Now." Cloud instructed. The man reached into his jacket slowly and pulled out a small keycard. It was clear and had the label "Sector Zero:Dead Sled". "Thanks," said Cloud simply, before bringing the .9mm round hard on the man's skull, dropping him as well. Cloud didn't bother to hide his body, he simply entered the entrance and began walking swiftly down the hallway. He felt a vibration in his pocket and ducked into a nearby sideroom to answer the phone. The Turks' Headquarters was nice, to say the least. It was all white, almost like a hospital in fashion, but with a much more business like atmosphere. Tile floors made it near impossible to not be heard on any approach. Cloud flipped open the PHS and held it to his ear. 


	2. The Dead Sled

"Alright Cloud, here's what we know so far. I know you've been brought up to speed on this whole op, but it never hurts to go through it all. 3 months ago, you and I were quietly enjoying our retirement... What with the fortune we amassed defeating Sephiroth. Unfortunately, as you know, it was a small fortune. Once the cash stopped flowing, we needed a job again. So now we're back in business, in the mercenary field again, the old team doing whatever's needed."  
  
"I know all of this, Tifa."  
  
"I know, I just felt like re-capping. Sometime's you can get a little wierded out behind enemy lines."  
  
"No, that's YOU you're thinking of."  
  
"Just shut up and listen, Cloud! Our current employer is someone who we're very interested in doing work for, because their cause is something we're very interested in. Bringing down the Turks. The Turks are the last large patch of evil in the green field we've sown, so now we're gonna take 'em out, with our employer's financial backing of course."  
  
"Enough backstory already, get to the point."  
  
"This is why I wanted to go in with you. So I could get on to you about those types of comments! Ahem... Apparently, the Turks have been busy. They're using a state-of-the-art security system for their entire HQ. I know you managed to get a hold of the card as planned, because otherwise you couldn't have entered the building."  
  
"How do you know I'm in the building?"  
  
"We had Reeve hack into their HQ's security network. We've got live feeds from all their cameras. You're looking good as always. We're running a feed of nothing happening to their security cameras... But they may catch on after a while. At which point you'll just need to haul ass."  
  
"Har har... So get to the mission."  
  
"Our employer wants to bring down the entire security system, but not today. What he needs at the moment is a diskette with files that are related to the HQ's O.S., pretty much the key to taking the whole system down. We've done a lot of scouting and apparently the diskette is in the 2nd floor main room somewhere."  
  
"Main room?"  
  
"Pretty much the Turks' main hang out."  
  
"Great."  
  
"That's about it, Cloud, good luck. Maybe when you get back you and I can celebrate the sucess of the mission. Alone."  
  
"I'll hold you to that, Tifa."  
  
Cloud snapped the PHS shut. He felt the smugness on his face only for a moment, then his mind was back on the task at hand. He slowly crept out of the room he had been hiding in and started to make his way down the main hall. No other doors were on his left or right... How long could this hallway go on? It was all white, and nowhere was unlit, and nowhere was prime for hiding. "I'll just have to hope for no visitors...", thought Cloud as he continued down. Almost as if in response to his thoughts, he saw a figure dressed in black turn a corner Cloud hadn't noticed. He turned the corner and before Cloud could do anything to hide himself he had been seen. The man stared at Cloud for a moment, then suddenly realized who he was. They stared at eachother for a moment longer and the man suddenly realized what that meant. He pulled his glock pistol out of his jacket just as Cloud unsheathed the Yoshiyuki from his back.  
  
The man began pouring rounds at Cloud, determined to take him down before he could get within attack range, but Cloud had been training with the old blade. Using the walls as a means push off of and dodge left and right, Cloud zig-zagged up the hall, dodging most bullets and occasionally deflecting one or two with the sword. When the man stopped to reload the gun, Cloud went in for his attack. He couldn't help letting a small battle cry escape him as he brought the sword over his head, and the man shoved the barrel of his gun sideways between himself and his attacker in a feeble attempt to shield his body from harm, but it was no use. The Yoshiyuki sliced deftly through the gun, and then right through the mans torso. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Knowing someone had to have heard the gunshots, Cloud began a heavy sprint up the corridor he had seen the man exit from. People began to emerge from doorways on the left and right of Cloud, but Cloud silenced their cries or curses with a swing of his blade. He needed to hurry, this was turning into more of a maniacal rampage than a mission. Finally he caught sight of an elevator, only to see it open revealing 3 men in blue suits. Turks. They were not the calibur Turk of Elena, Rude, or Reno, but they were somewhat more skilled than your average goon. Cloud knew it was folly to take them head on and quickly ducked behind an open door, and into a room. Which was lucky because the open door was filled with bullet holes the minute Cloud slid into the room.  
  
Cloud felt against the wall for a lightswitch and flicked it on... to find a toilet and sink greeting his eyes. "A bathroom! What I wouldn't have given to find myself in the armory...", he started to come up with plans to get past the Turks and onto the elevator, but each was crazier than the next. Time was ticking by quickly, and each moment was time for another backup Turk to come help with the men on the elevator. Finally Cloud decided to give one of his insane ideas a shot. He pulled out the stolen .9mm that was tucked in his belt, and used 2 of the precious bullets to blow the hinges off the door into the bathroom. Once it began to tilt side to side, about to crash on the floor , Cloud placed his trust in the strength he had gained fighting nearly every monster on the planet, and delivered a superhuman hook-kick to the door. The door cycloned wildly in the direction of the elevator and Cloud knew it was the only chance he would get. He dove out of the doorway, rolling once and emerging in a standing position, the .9mm raised in his left hand and the Yoshiyuki in his right.  
  
Two of the Turks were distracted by the door that was sliding their way, but one had noticed Cloud, and pointed an Uzi right at him. Cloud delivered 2 shots from the .9mm before he could even touch the trigger of the automatic weapon and sent the man sliding down the wall, leaving a scarlet stain. This, of course, got the attention of the other Turks, but Cloud was already on the move. He emptied the rest of the .9mm's clip in their direction as he sprinted towards them, sending them hiding behind the elevator's walls for cover. Cloud executed another dive-roll into the elevator and emerged from it with a horizontal slice from his blade, cutting both of the men's legs out from under them.  
  
Cloud let out a long breath and looked down at the mayhem. He retrieved an Uzi and a magnum from the two dead Turks, and calmy pressed down the button for floor 2 on the elevator. 


	3. Blood Money

As the elevator raced upwards, Cloud took a moment to kneel down and look over his sword. A samurai blade such as the Yoshiyuki wasn't meant to deflect bullets.. and the evidence was on the blade. Cloud cursed as he looked over the tarnished sword... It reminded him of himself in a way... He wasn't meant for this now. He had done his part for the world, the last thing he wanted now was to keep on fighting. No more missions. No more causes. He only wished he could settle down. "Maybe with Tifa...", he mused playfully. The thought was running through his mind when suddenly the elevator's loud "DING" rang through his daydream.  
  
He readied his sword. He knew someone would probably be waiting for him, the situation was getting hectic and the ruckus downstairs probably didn't give the Turks more confidence in the images on their security cameras. The doors slid open and revealed an empty hallway. Cloud blinked, then rushed forward without any more hesitation. His footsteps pounded through the building until he reached the entrance to the Main Room of floor 2. He backed himself into the shadows and began taking a few deep breaths. His muscles ached, he hadn't been called on to use his skills since the Northern Cave.  
  
Suddenly memories flashed into Cloud's mind... Dark walls were all around him... And that eerie green light... It was calling to him... He reached forward, eager with curiosity at the light... Green eyes raced towards him, and a silver mane of hair...  
  
Cloud gasped and lurched foward onto the floor, recovering from the flashback. He knelt for a few minutes, heart racing. The episodes had been plauging him since the Cave, and he knew no way of stopping them. Nightmares, and daydreams, all blended into one twisted replay of the events in that horrible place. Cloud took another steadying breath and pushed himself up. He reached back into his belt and withdrew two small, green orbs. He began to concentrate...But to no avail. All he managed were a few sparks against the door. His mind was clouded. The flashback had struck at the worst possible time.  
  
"Okay Cloud... Steady now... Clear your mind... Feel the planets energy and let it fl--", his meditation was cut short by the sudden explosion that rocked through the hallway. Cloud's technique of clearing his mind had worked only too well, blowing the door clean off its hinges in a detonation that rumbled through the building. Without thinking he flung himself forward through the ruined doorway, rolling and emerging through a Cloud of smoke to find himself not 3 feet away from Rude himself. The Turks' main hang out was nice, to say the least. Their blood money had obviously been good money, because the leather couches, big screen televisions and various assortments of other high life trinkets didn't come cheap. Albeit, a portion of the room had been demolished from a certain metal door screaming across the area on fire, finally laying itself to rest a good 2 inches in the wall.  
  
"What.. what in the fuck was that?!", rang a voice from the other side of the room, clouded by ash and grey. Reno.  
  
Cloud didn't have time to contemplate where Elena was, he delivered a quick slash to Rude, who blocked with a well armored forearm and delivered a swift punch to Cloud's gut. Cloud reeled back, choking for air, but all the while his eyes were working with what visibility they had to find the fabled disk. Meanwhile, Reno had run flat out into the room, electro-rod blazing to life with deadly speed.  
  
"What in the hell are YOU doing here?!," he managed to spit before sprinting towards Cloud.  
  
"Payback for what I did in Sector 7, eh?", Cloud teased before gripping hard on one of the orbs he held in his hand. Rude was blasted a good 10 feet into one of their televisions by a wave of arctic air that seemed to roll off of Cloud.  
  
"Payback for everything you've ever done, for breathing!", Reno snarled as he swung the rod at Cloud. Cloud's reflexes worked to his advantaged and parried the blow. Reno was quick on the rebound and took another charged swing at Cloud's midsection. Cloud parried once again and went in for his own offensive, which Reno dodged with suprising agility. Both of the combatants had partaken in many fights since their last encounter, and were both suprised at the other's skills. Sword and rod alike flashed with deadly agility, parrying and thrusting and swinging at amazing speeds. Cloud was taking the advantage though, and was just in the middle of a quick swing that would leave Reno without a leg when Rude's fist was rammed hard into his kidney. Cloud jumped back, grunting hard, and changed his stance to take on both opponents. The fight was not swaying in his favor, he would have to find the disk and run.  
  
"I don't know what made you come here tonight.. But I'm glad you did! I've been looking for a head to smash! I'm gonna pound every tooth in your head to dust!", Reno screamed. His face was contorted with rage, all his muscles were flexing to the limit. Cloud then realized he must have been on some type of drug, something that made him fairly strong, Cloud admitted, as he was forced to dodge out of the way of one of Reno's swings after a failed parry.  
  
"Not even gonna buy me a drink first?", Cloud shot back after two quick swings that forced Reno and Rude to jump back in defense. He turned tail quickly and sprinted through the room dodging diving swings made by both the Turks. His eyes finally found his target after 2 more rounds of the room and he snatched up the diskette from atop a silver suitcase on a corner table. He made a quick glance to make sure it was the disk he was looking for and stopped to face Reno and Rude, who were closing in on him fast.  
  
"Well, it would have been nice," Cloud said as his sword clashed against Reno's electro-rod twice, "to stay and chat for a while, catch up on old times. But I really have to mosey."  
  
"Like hell you'll mosey! I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!," Reno yelled as he made two more futile swipes. The drug seemed to be starting on it's downer. He was sluggish, but far more angry.  
  
"Later," was all Cloud could think of to say as he grabbed the silver case with his free hand, popped it open without looking and threw disk in. He sacrificed the ruined Yoshiyuki to make his escape, using a type of technique like the "Climhazzard", setting the blade aflame and burning red, and throwing it at the Turks. He never saw whether either of them were injured, he turned tail and sprinted as fast as he could towards the elevator. 


	4. One Mean High

"Get him! He's right there, you idiots! Shoot him!!!"  
  
Reno was glued to watching a newly fixed security camera, panting hard and observing Cloud's escape. Rude had gone to follow him, but Reno had been too tired to go. He was sweating bullets and his mind was wired. Before Cloud had busted in he had been doing a line of Jenova in the back room. Jenova was a thin green powder, made from the remaints of the mako that ShinRa's old factories had left behind. The Turks were the creators of the drug and had been making a good chunk of money off of it. Parties were sent into the ruins of the reactors every week, retrieving more of the raw lifestream every time.  
  
Reno was now coming down off the drug though, his movements were sluggish and his eyes murderous. Cloud had come into the HQ to retrieve something. The silver case. Reno himself didn't know what was in the case, Elena had simply entered one day with it and set it on that table. He didn't know what it was but he knew they would have to steal it back before it could be used against them.  
  
"Aw, you let him get right by you! Moron! Fucking scumbag! And where the hell is Elena!?"  
  
=====  
  
Cloud dodged behind another doorway. A stolen magnum was gripped hard in his hand, only 3 shots left. He was bleeding freely from a bullet wound in his ankle, a slash through his abdomen, and a large cut across of his forehead. He reached behind him and groped at his belt, searching for a moment before returning with a small red orb grasped in his hand. Cloud grunted with effort to release the ancient spirit from his spherical prison, and finally succeeded, slumping on the ground while he listened to the mighty Odin's horse rage through the hallway. He dashed outside just as Odin ran by and sprinted full force towards a window, his only means of escape. He flung himself towards it with his last bit of energy.  
  
Then, several things happened at once. First, a hollow tipped, custom made Turk-Bullet ripped through Cloud's shoulderblade. Then, a still raging Odin smashed though the wall after Cloud, since it was supposed to be his guardian after all. Finally, somewhere above all the chaos, a red-haired Turk by the name of Reno yelled, "GODDAMNIT!", drowning out everyone else in his anguish.  
  
=====  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Unngh.."  
  
"Cloud, can you hear me?"  
  
"Hu... huh?"  
  
"Oh Cloud! Barret! He's awake!"  
  
Cloud's eyes slowly opened. Sounds rushed at him, along with lights and colors that danced through his mind for a few moments while he regained conciousness. He attempted moving a little and felt his leg, stomach, and arm had been bandaged up, along with a bandaid along his injured forehead. He found himself clothed in a pair of jeans and a blue muscle shirt, something Barret must have picked out of his closet and thrown at him. After a few more seconds of orientation with his surroundings he found he was in a train's car, laid out full on one of the seats. His eyes then finally rested on the woman who had coaxed him out of his incapacitation. Dark chocolate eyes and a warm smile, "Tifa."  
  
"Cloud I was so worried! We thought that you were dead and the glass was--", she was suddenly cut short by Barret who moved in sideways through the doorway to the compartment, grinning down at Cloud.  
  
"I knew you'd figure out some way to wreak havoc in there. I knew, even though I said the word "espionage" about a thousand times, I knew yo ass would go in there and fuck it all up. Lookit you. Took a beating in there, thinkin' you're just the best. This is what ya get, you and yo spikey ass." He took a seat across from Cloud and looked out the window, obviously done with his criticism. By now, Cloud was slowly sitting up with the help of Tifa and finally managed to construct some sentences.  
  
"How did I get out of there?", he asked, as Tifa sat down next to him, smiling with relief.  
  
"Well, you know we were watching the cameras the whole time. The minute we saw you start fighting with those three turks at the elevator, Barret, Cid and I left to come help you. We were just running up to the building when we saw you chuck yourself out of a window with that beast behind you. We thought you were done for, but that spirit managed to get himself under you before you hit the ground. He saved your life, but he was gone when we found you," Tifa explained, all the while re-bandaging Cloud's wounds.  
  
"You were pretty banged up when we found you," Barret continued for Tifa, "so we grabbed that case you had and you and hauled ass back to the city limits. We made our way to Kalm, then caught a train to North Corel. And here we are," he finished, a bit lamely.  
  
Cloud was taking in all the information well enough, but something had been bugging him since the moment he woke up.  
  
"What was in the case? I just realized.. I just put the disk in it, I never looked."  
  
Both Barret and Tifa responded with meaningful glances at eachother. Tifa decided to speak first.  
  
"Well... What you found could be a blessing, or a burden," as she spoke she retrieved the case from under the chair Cloud and her were sharing, it was battered and blackened from what it had been through, "You got the disk, yeah, but you found something a lot bigger."  
  
She popped open the case, and Cloud leaned forward. Inside was a thin green vial, pulsing with life.  
  
"As you know, the Turks have been making Jenova... The drug made from Mako," Tifa explained while she eyed the vile, "Well, while we were in Kalm we had the owner of a potions shop take a look at this... Apparently it's some sort of Mako that has been completely overhauled, enhanced, made to induce all kinds of effects on a person's body. We think that the Turks are having trouble in their drug war, and are looking for a new way to make their soldiers stronger. With this."  
  
Cloud stared at the vial. The raw, overpowered lifestream glinting in it's vial brought on another flashback, and the last thing he remembered was Tifa's distressed face as she watched him collapse to the floor. 


	5. Nightmares Pierced by Bullets

Author's Note:  
  
I'd just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed. I know that there are stories on this website that house hundreds of reviews apiece, but I'd like you to know that just the knowledge that people out there are enjoying your writing is amazing, and gives me enthusiasm and enjoyment in my work. No matter how numerous, or how few, know that I will read your reviews and take each word into heart. This chapter is pretty long, and introduces one of my favorite characters into the story. Enjoy.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"You want to forget, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah... I do."  
  
"You want your part to end. You want to fade quietly in the background."  
  
"I just want to find peace."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Gah!", Cloud exclaimed, as he sat straight up from his slumber. A few shuddering breaths later, he looked around. From the sounds he was hearing, he figured he was still on the train to North Corel. But it wasn't as bumpy as a train should be... And where were his companions?  
  
"Tifa? Barret?", Cloud called, beginning to pull himself into a standing position from the floor he had been sleeping on. Why had he been sleeping? More importantly, why was it so dark in here? He began feeling around the walls of the compartment for a lightswitch, anything to increase his vision, which was all but useless. After no luck in finding a source of light, he reached for the door and pulled it open. It was all dark in the hallway outside the compartment as well. He moved cautiously out and began fumbling along the hall, willing himself to stay calm, to convince himself something terrible hadn't happened. The sounds that he heard when he first woke up were now fading... An almost eerie silence crept over the whole area... Cloud began taking steadying breaths and reached forward for the door into the next hallway. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. Something was telling him to go forward, to advance, to witness what was behind this doorway. Cloud finally opened it and stepped through. Again, a blast of wind hit him, and a figure with long silver locks of hair rushed forward, and those green eyes, those terrible green eyes...  
  
Once again, Cloud sat straight up. The train was moving again, the lights were on, and Tifa was kneeling over him with eyes full of concern. Barret had his hands on his knees and was leaning forward to watch Cloud, with a strange expression on his face. Cloud pushed himself backed up against a wall and stared at his knees for a moment. Both Tifa and Barret were watching him like hawks over wounded prey. Tifa struck first.  
  
"Cloud... what was that?", she asked, almost seeming to dread the answer.  
  
"Just... It was just a dream. I don't think I should look at that vial again," Cloud said. His eyes were turned towards the ground.  
  
"Cloud, please tell me. You can trust me," Tifa whispered. Cloud raised his head slowly and met her gaze. Their eyes were locked for a few long moments, until Cloud finally spoke.  
  
"Tifa, I--", Cloud was cut off suddenly by what sounded like an explosion a few cars ahead of them. They all turned their heads in the direction of the ruckus when suddenly the sound of metal, bending and scraping and tearing, drowned out any questions they were preparing to ask. The entire car lurched all of a sudden, with sickening G-forces the whole party was sent toppling through the compartment, finding themselves after a few moments chaos to be lying in the overturned car, which was now dead on its side, the window facing the ground.  
  
"What in the hell was that?! Some jackass is askin for a dirt nap!", Barret exclaimed as he stood up and knocked his hand against the wall to cock his gun-arm. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the doorway that was now above their heads, and pulled himself up without another word. Once he found his balance on the new floor, he aimed his gun at the windows that used to look over the countyside whizzing by and created a new exit, causing shards of glass to rain upon the whole train. He then jumped out and started running along the car, towards the explosion.  
  
"Barret! Wait! Ugh...", Cloud muttered as he pulled himself out of the doorway as well. He kneeled down and helped Tifa up the way and then headed off after Barret, Cloud not noticing Tifa had stayed behind him.  
  
"Ya'll dirty scumbags are gonna die here!", Barret howled as he unloaded on what seemed to be a large chunk of metal with a good number of people behind it. Someone behind it kept yelling obscene exclamations at the party of heroes. Cloud skidded to a halt beside Barret, and immediately recognized the symbol on the black van parked about 7 feet behind the chunk of metal. The Turks.  
  
"They must be here for the case," Cloud said as he reached behind him to draw out his sword, and felt nothing. "Ah! I forgot about losing my sword..."  
  
"Cloud! Catch!", Tifa's voice rang out across the area. Cloud turned to find the Hardedge sailing towards him. He caught it skillfully and waved with a wink at Tifa. She beamed at him and jumped off the train, pulling on her gloves as she did so. She had the silver case in one hand, and quickly hid it when she too saw then van, throwing it behind a pile of metal the train wreck had caused.  
  
"S'a shame they all gonna die for some lousy vial. And all this work, bombin' the train, just to catch us off guard. Now look who's off guard!," Barret yelled as he emptied out another clip of bullets against the Turks' shabby area of cover. Cloud watched, taking up his combat stance as Barret continued to hail projectiles at the group.  
  
"Barret, they're just waiting for a moment to strike. They're not going to just pop out and give themselves up for target practice. Let's flank them," Cloud ordered, instantly entering a wide sprint, preparing to jump upon the group of Turks behind the metal plate. Tifa was starting her run to flank them as well, while Barret kept firing at the wall. Cloud finally launched himself forward in a monstrous swing, meant to take down as many enemies as possible.  
  
"You scurvy shister bastards! I'll kill you! Us Turks will make yoouuaaggghhhh!!"  
  
Cloud's swing had only hit one person. An unfortunate soul who had been elected to convince Cloud, Tifa and Barret that there were a large amount of people behind the chunk of metal. The hardedge cracked sickeningly hard against the man's head, and he passed out immediately onto the ground, forehead bleeding freely. Cloud realized the Turks' plan in an instant, but not fast enough to counter the cold barrel of an M9 shoved against his neck. The Turks had been hiding in the car, and one of them had exited as Cloud made his attack. His voice rang out high and cold.  
  
"Alright. Everyone just stand real still. This is a hair trigger. That's good. Bimbo, off with the gloves. You, unlock the gun-arm. I know you can. Good. Toss it aside."  
  
Everyone did as they were told. Cloud was rigid with fury, his hand shaking in it's grip upon the Hardedge.  
  
"Now, you're going to tell me where that silver case is. Otherwise, I'm going to put 3 or 4 hollow tips in your buddy's mandula oblongoda. Hear that blondy?"  
  
Tifa was in the middle of opening her mouth, perhaps to tell Cloud not to worry, or maybe to tell the Turk where the suitcase was, when a deafening gunshot rang across the whole scene. Tifa screamed "No!", and Cloud shut his eyes, waiting for the pain of the wound to kick in... Then, when it didn't, he turned around. The Turk lay dead on the grass. He had a hole the size of a golf ball in the side of his head, and was soaked in his own blood. Cloud backed away, when he heard a low, growling voice yell at him.  
  
"Get back, Cloud! Get back from the car!!"  
  
Cloud turned towards the voice. Vincent Valentine was sprinting at full speed towards the scene of the battle, Death Penalty in one hand, Peacemaker in the other. But by now, other turks were getting out of the car. Cloud dived and rolled out of the way, recovering into a heavy run. He watched Vincent dive forward and holster the Peacemaker, landing with the Death Penalty in both hands; a sniper position. A few shots later, Vincent's impeccable aim found the gas tank, and sent the entire car up in flames. The explosion resulted in Tifa, Cloud, and Barret toppling over, leaving only Vincent standing. He strode up to Cloud and gave him a hand up.  
  
"Vincent... What's the good word?" Cloud asked, almost nonchalant, as he brushed himself off and sheathed the Hardedge.  
  
"Cloud... There is no good news. Nanaki and I suspect that this vial you found will bring more trouble than it's worth," Vincent said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Let's move. More Turks are probably on the way, and I set up a camp aways up ahead." 


	6. Kalm Disturbed

Author's Note:  
  
Ugh. I was completely disgusted with this chapter when I read it today. Total shit. I apologize. I sat down and re-did half of the end, please read.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
After the Crisis of the Planet, the effects of Holy had spread through the land. Wave after wave of lifestream, teeming with unbridled force had flowed throughout the lands of the planet. Had someone been standing near Midgar when Holy and Meteor struck, with a roaring case of polio and numerous injuries, he would have walked away from the scene completely cured and unscathed. Unless he made contact with the substance, or course. Contact with lifestream could devestate the body in some cases (as some of the Mako-showered SOLDIER's showed), and sometimes heal the body, if applied correctly.  
  
The effects of the lifestream on the planet had varied though, in most places the stream had crossed, life thrived, animals were numerous in fields and things were all around in a better state. Few monsters would attack you in the fields, and hardly any were actually capable of doing harm to someone. There were a few places around the planet that had not been cured, however. The vicious monsters who were powerful enough to withstand being laid to rest by the lifestream had moved to locations that attracted evil. The most popular being the Northern Cave, of course. Among the others were the Golden Saucer and the remains of the Temple of the Ancients, and Nibelheim. The beasts were attracted to Nibelheim and the Temple most likely because of the great Sephiroth's time spent dwelling there. The Golden Saucer, however, was simply believed to be housed with such greed and evil (in it's underbelly), that the monsters were dawn to it only by that. Having had their numbers thinned, they moved in packs, attacking all they encountered for food.  
  
And just such a pack had encountered Tifa, Cloud and Vincent, who had been making their way across the plains towards North Corel.  
  
"You haven't lost your skills," Vincent commented cooly, laying off rounds from his shotgun onto the good 6 enemies that were advancing him. Doorbulls.  
  
"Thanks, your aim is perfect, as always," Tifa replied, delivering a swift kick to the face of the Cuahl she was facing, then following it up with a roundhouse, knocking it off it's feet.  
  
"You aren't talking about me over there, are you?", Cloud yelled as he bashed the Hardedge into yet another Poodler, sending it reeling. His skills had incresed tenfold since he last used the weapon, and he was just now realizing it's potential.  
  
"Nooo!", Tifa called back innocently, finishing off the Cual with a cou-de-grace to its head.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Vincent said, laying the final Doorbull to rest with a quick blow to it's head with the butt of his shotgun.  
  
Cloud swung back, and brought the Hardedge home into a Poodler's stomach. We watched it soar for a good 10 feet, dead before it landed on the ground. He turned, spasming the muscles in his arm to swing the sword around him with blinding speed, sending the blood that had gathered onto the grass. He sheathed the sword and walked calmy towards Vincent and Tifa.  
  
"Let's set up camp for tonight. The sun's setting. We can make it to North Corel tomorrow," Vincent said as he began unpacking his things to make them a camp, "and Barret will probably arrive in Kalm tomorrow."  
  
"Why did he leave anyway? He just sat up straight after that fight, said 'Kalm', and started running," Tifa said, taking a seat on the grass across from Cloud, who had sat down as well.  
  
"My guess... is he probably realized how powerful the Turks are nowadays. And how much of a widely known fact it is that he has a daughter that he cares about. He's probably gone to Kalm to look after Marlene," Vincent answered. Tifa nodded at his words and fell into silent thought.  
  
Cloud began helping with the camp's preparations. Thoughts had been running through his head for hours, after the train wreck, during the hours they had spent walking, his mind was in constant motion. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic... This lifestream vile had brought upon him times like they were during the Crisis. He was beginning to find himself wishing it were all over. Cloud felt for the Planet, he felt that things shouldn't be ruined by people ignorant of the fact that they were killing their world, but he also felt things shouldn't be rested on his shoulders. And his friends' shoulders. Wasn't defeating Sephiroth enough? He had done horrible things in the past, but he felt he had made up enough for it to be forgiven. And all these events were only setting him up for another fall into letting another loved one perish. Should he just... give up?  
  
=======================  
  
The small house in the recesses of Kalm rested silently. All the lights were shut off. The rest of town rested just as quietly, but there was something about the small house... It seemed as if it were waiting. The windows looked expectantly out upon the deep blue cobblestones, the night air frozen still. The only light still shining was at the entrance to the town, left on in hope of coaxing some non-existant tourist to stop in at the Inn. However, it shone well upon the black car that creeped into the the street, lights off and engine whining softly. The car stopped and immediately turned off, and was still for some time.  
  
"Is that it?", asked Karen, a young female Turk. Her eyes were dark blue. She had not achieved the rank she needed to be subjected to Mako yet. She had just joined up with the organization a courple months ago. This was her first assignment.  
  
"It's got to be. No question about it. Exactly as that scumbag described it, his info was good," remarked the driver, Dov. He was reffering to one of Tifa's old bar-goers who had survived the Sector 7 incident and the Crisis. He had known all about Barret. Dov was skinny and had a ciggarette in between his lips. His eyes shone bright green due to the fact his tall and thin stature had caused the Mako to have a much stronger effect on his body than it would, say, someone like Kilo.  
  
"Well let's get this over with. I'm all for gunplay, but kidnapping little kids isn't something I wanna dwell on," boomed a voice from the backseat. Kilo was a monster of a man, over 300 pounds of muscle, sitting uncomfortably at 6'5'' in the back of the car. He had refused a Mako injection, and for good reason, the Mako wouldn't have had much effect on a man of his size at any rate.  
  
The three stepped out of the car, shutting the doors without a sound. They walked coolly up to the front door of the house, Karen in the back looking around the streets, looking for any onlookers. Once she gave the other two her signal, they eached pulled an Uzi out of their respective holsters, flipping the safety's off. Dov signaled to Kilo and Karen and quickly and backed up against the wall beside the door. Karen moved to his side. Kilo nodded to Dov, took a step back and smashed his foot cleanly into the door. Dov jumped in front of the smashed entrance and began to run in.  
  
Barret waited until he saw the whites of his eyes.  
  
"HUUAGGHHhhh!" Dov was blown back a good ten feet away by the barrage of 9mm bullets that ripped through his abdomen. A large scarlet stain remained where his body slid across the blue stone of Kalm, finally resting dead against a large crate. Karen and Kilo were stunned for only a few moments, but the few moments gave Barret time to throw his left hand through the wall that Karen was backed against. His hand found her head and slammed it against the wall, rendering her unconcious instantly.  
  
"Shit!", was the only word Kilo could think to say, and he started backing up, taking aim at the doorway, making sure he was far enough from the wall to not be ensnared by the fists that had done Karen in. Barret dove out of the doorway, unscathed by the clip that Kilo unloaded in his direction. He recovered and sprinted toward the large man who was backing away, reloading his Uzi with amazing speed. Just as Kilo finished reloading he raised the gun only to have it knocked out the way by Barret's left hand, followed by a dizzying headbutt. Kilo recovered quickly and brought his fist hard into the man's gut, then repeated hitting him, over and over again. Barret held the man's left arm fast, keeping the Uzi out of his way. He swung hard with his right hand, slamming the metal of his gun-arm into Kilo's skull. There was a resounding ping.  
  
Lights were beginning to be turned on by now. People were emerging from doorways, sticking their heads out of their windows. Most of the residents, as the folk of Kalm usually do, retreated into their houses, opting to stay out of the business of violence and such. A few, however, stayed to watch the two battle, some even cheering one or the other one at times.  
  
Kilo was losing. Barret had continued to bash his gun-arm into the man's skull for a few moments, and Kilo was seeing stars. However, Barret pulled his arm back for a final attack that would surely leave Kilo uncouncious, and loosened his grip on Kilo's Uzi. He was quick to act, shoving the gun in between them and squeezing the trigger as hard as he could.  
  
A few people gasped as they heard the gunshots, watching the black man fall over onto the pavement, bleeding freely. Kilo wasted no time, he threw the Uzi aside and sprinted into the house. He smashed through the doorways until he found the room where the little girl was supposed to be. The room was empty. He began to panic. He started ripping through the upstairs rooms. All empty.  
  
"Where!? WHERE IS SHE!?", Kilo screamed, and was about to go back outside and interrogate the black man personally when a large blunt object was swung hard against his temple. He fell to the floor and gazed upward. Blood was clouding his vision... The black man had his gun-arm pointed at him...  
  
"She's safe. I just stayed here so I could deal with you sons of bitches personally." 


	7. What Is and What Should Never Be

Author's Note:  
  
Getting back into the swing of the story, thanks to the editing I made to the last chapter. More characters being introduced, more storyline development, more everything... more reviews even? At any rate, enjoy.  
  
====================  
  
Cloud gazed silently at the sleeping woman in his arms. He and her had sat by the fireside for hours after Vincent retired. She had silently passed into slumber in his arms, after a long talk about the times they were going through. Meaningless words, spouted about while the two gazed into eachother's eyes. Cloud had spoken with worry and determination, Tifa with wisdom and care. He had told her of the feelings he had been having, about his care for the planet, yet his desire to be left out, allowed to fade into the background.  
  
The night was slowly dying. Cloud began to see specks of light creeping over the trees to the East. Another sleepless night. It was an often occurrance nowadays... He looked down at Tifa again. He realized that if were not for Tifa he would seriously think of leaving the cause. But she kept him here. At least he was with her now, he thought, she had been living the Gonaga Inn after the crisis, looking for a place to set down for life. But if anything was to happen to her...  
  
"Cloud, we all want to give up at times. It's just a test that proves us to ourselves," She had said. Cloud wished he could have said it helped, but it hadn't. He didn't need to prove himself to anyone. Except perhaps her.  
  
Deep down he knew that what he felt for Tifa was love. It always ached inside him, the fact that he never told her. He didn't know what held him back... Maybe he should just give up that too.  
  
=========================  
  
"What is this? What the shit is this!?", Cid Highwind sputtered, holding a ruined handful of ciggarettes in his hand, "What did you do to my cigs!? They're covered with fur!! You mangy scurvy shister bastard!!"  
  
"You left them on my bed," Red XIII replied calmly, though the smallest amount of amusement could be heard in his voice, "I didn't notice them..."  
  
"Goddamn cat! I'm going out, this is just too much," Cid said, turning on his heel and storming out of the small tent they had been arguing in.  
  
It had been 5 days since Red, Cid, and Yuffie had arrived at North Corel. They had arrived by train, as the Highwind had been in Rocket Town for close to 7 months now, undergoing serious repairs after the Crisis. They had taken all the beds at the small Inn, constantly bickering among eachother. Yuffie was angry at Cid for smoking around her and spilling liquor on her ninja suit, Cid was angry at Red XIII for being so calm about everything, and never acknowledging the things he did to piss him off, and Red XIII was shedding everywhere due to the heat in North Corel. The locals were used to some noise around the town, but this was just pushing it. Every day a fight broke out between Cid and Yuffie, knocking over tents and weapon stands. Today Yuffie was in a half decent mood, however, and sat down next to Red XIII after Cid had left.  
  
"I wonder how Cloud and Tifa are doing," she pondered aloud, hoping to spark some conversation between herself and the animal, "They should have arrived a few days ago."  
  
"They are fine, I have no doubt in their strength. This vial that Cloud found is probably giving them more trouble than it's worth. Vincent feels we need to deal with it soon, and extinguish this problem as quickly as possible. I feel the same way." Red XIII confessed.  
  
"I know we need to... But... I wish we could stay like this forever," Yuffie muttered, staring at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?", Red XIII inquired, a furry eyebrow raised in her direction. He was laying on his bed at the Inn (covered with fur), watching Yuffie on her bed.  
  
"You don't understand, Red. After the Crisis ended, once things settled down, I went back to my home, in Wutai. Everyone was proud of me, but my parents, they made me continue in school. I can't deal with that, this is the kind of life I love, out here, adventuring, doing whatever I feel I need to do. I think the vial's a problem too, but I wish I could stay out here," she said quietly. Red XIII stared at her for a long time, his mind working. In the end, all he said to her was, "We will see."  
  
========================  
  
"Daddy! You're hurt!" Marlene exclaimed as a bandaged Barret entered her room. His leg was heavily wrapped in gaus, along with his left arm. He was using a single crutch to walk at the moment.  
  
"I'll be fine, sweety," Barret said, moving to sit next to his little girl on her bed. After he disposed of the huge Turk in Kalm, he had gone back outside and forced the female into conciousness. After some very persuasive conversation, she was sent running back to the Turk HQ with her tail between her legs and a message from her boss, that being "Don't fuck with me again". He had called Reeve on his PHS, who had been in the Midgar area, and the two traveled to Junon, where Barret had sent Marlene and Elmyra to when he reached Kalm.  
  
The two were staying in a fairly nice Inn, as Barret had given most of his earnings after the Crisis to Elmyra, since she had taken care of Marlene for such a long while. The two were something like roommates now, though nothing romantic had ever crossed in his mind.  
  
"Yeah, it takes more than that to take down your pop, trust me," Reeve commented, also entering the room. Elmyra was behind him.  
  
"Barret, do you think you'll stay for a while this time?" She asked hopefully. Barret stared at her, then at Marlene, and nodded in a final manner.  
  
"Normally I'd be off to help protect the Planet, but this has never happened before, noone has attacked only me, only my loved ones. I'm staying here until Cloud calls the PHS." 


	8. Betrayal

Author's Note:  
  
Sup guys. Alrighty, this here's a cool chapter. In my opinion anyway. Sorry for the past few days not updating, I try to set up a new chapter at least every 2 days, but something called. And that something is... dreadlocks!! From Friday night to Monday morning, I have been working restlessly with the help of two of my friends to get myself some dreads. And so they are finished, oh man I love them, nice, fatty, knotty little fluffy dreads they are. I'm trying to get a picture hooked up so you guys can scope 'em, maybe if you throw down a few reviews I'll get crackin'. Sorry Tifa-Rose, no cloti in this chapter, just good ol Turkage. One love!  
  
==================  
  
"This is bad. This is really bad."  
  
"Elena, would, you, shut, your mouth?!"  
  
"..."  
  
The three Turks sat still in the under construction Main Room of the Turks HQ. The shrapnel had been cleared out from the obliterated door, and most of the damage to the Turks' high priced shwag had been repaired. Reno sat on a cabinet, sipping silently now on a white russian. Elena had her hands over her head, sitting at the round table in the middle of the room. Rude was simply watching the two, standing near the TV. Elena broke the silence, finally.  
  
"I can't believe you two. I can't believe it! The one week I go out, the one time, you lose the project I'd been working on for months!" She exploded, her face reddening by the second. She pointed an accusing finger at Reno. "You were too jacked up on Jenova to think, I told you to watch that case!", she was growing furious now. Rude decided to end the fued.  
  
"Listen, Elena, you didn't even tell us what was in it. We had no idea that this was such an important project to you," he pointed out, straightening out his suit calmly.  
  
"That brings up another point," Reno added, "Why didn't you tell us about this whole thing? You brew up a batch of some super-Mako to make people stronger than any soldier should be, and fail to mention it to us!"  
  
Now Elena was shaking with mad fury. Her nails were digging deep into the table, her hair hiding her face, completely untidy.  
  
"Because... You, are unfit, to know..." She breathed. Her right hand slipped down into her jacket pocket and there was a small click. Rude realized what was happening one moment too late. His hand flew to the stand next to the TV, which had atop it a .9mm. Just as his fingers grasped the butt of the gun, Elena's hollow-tipped Turk Bullet ripped into his brain, smashing his cerebral cortex and rendering him dead within a half a second. He fell to floor and slumped against the TV silently, his glasses finally sliding off from the bridge of his nose, revealing his eyes. They shone orange.  
  
"You...!" Reno could not believe what he had just witnessed. He slipped off the cabinet and took a step towards the two, watching Rude's body slip into eternal rest. Rude... Rude had been his friend. Of course they had never called themselves friends, only business associates, but deep down, he knew, he had regarded Rude as his one friend, the only one he could trust... And now, now he was gone, life drained, dead on the floor. Elena stood calmly and pointed the beretta she was cradling in her hand towards Reno.  
  
"I've waited a long time for this, Reno," she mused, with a twisted grin on her face, "You treat me like shit. Rude did too, but nowhere near as much as you. I'm twice the Turk you are. Your worthless hide only rode along the success of the Turks! I deserve everything you have!", she was growing red again, her twisted grin widening as she straightened her aim at the Blue Devil's head.  
  
"You... You worthless... You filthy backstabbing ungrateful bitch! We made you! You don't deserve anything!! You hear me!? You deserve nothing!! Put that gun down!! Let's settle this like Turks!!!", Reno screamed, and out of his right sleeve fell his electro-rod, blazing to life instantly.  
  
"Hahaha, Reno, Reno, Reno... No, you and I are not fighting. I'm going to plant a bullet in your head, and then you will fade into the past. Remembered as nothing but the disgusting Turk who was murdered at the hands of who she helped train. Goodbye, you evil bastard," she added, squeezing the trigger.  
  
Reno then showed why he was regarded as the former company ShinRa's most valued Turk. He flung his feet out from under him an instant before Elena had fired, and felt the bullet whiz by his head as he fell ungracefully to the floor. Right before colliding with the ground he released his electro-rod in a mighty throw at Elena.  
  
"Slippery bastaaaarrrrrrrghhhgh!" Elena sputtered, shaking violently as the electro-rod connected with her leg, sending her convulsing with electricity, but only for a moment as the electro-rod flipped itself off without Reno's grip upon it. Reno jumped up and ran towards Elena before she could recover, and just as she did she flew towards Reno, both of them locking their hands together, struggling for the upper hand.  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy watching you die!" Elena yelled, her beretta going off a few times in her hand, leaving bullet holes in the ceiling and plaster raining.  
  
"Don't even talk Elena, just know that I'll see your ass in hell!" Reno countered, pulling back his neck then thrusting it forward, bashing it into Elena's face. Elena drew back with a busted lip and a bloody nose, then proceeded to knee Reno hard in the groin.  
  
"Huuaggghhh!" He coughed, falling backwards to the floor, clutching at his bruised package. Elena was still jumpy from her run-in with an electrical current and attempted to shoot Reno twice in the head, but ended up missing once and hitting him in the leg, the beretta finally clicking loudly in it's cry for more ammunition.  
  
"Fuck!" Elena yelled, reaching behind her for a clip. Reno clutched at something just out of his reach as she focused on reloading her weapon. "You sack of shit. Try dodging something now!"  
  
"Dodge this," Reno muttered, and finally grasped his electro-rod, which had cluttered to the floor where he landed. He wrapped both of his hands around it and pointed it at Elena, in a technique that was meant only as a last resort. The rod shot out a green beam that struck Elena hard in the chest, sending her reeling towards the other side of the room. A mako gun. Reno watched the electro-rod clatter to pieces in his hand, then looked at Elena. She was recovering, fast. He knew he could not win a battle on his leg against a beretta, and quickly ran out of the hallway towards the elevator.  
  
Elena stood calmly, and wiped some of the dirt from her suit. She still had her twisted grin on, her ruined blonde hair clouding her face, blood sliding down off her chin.  
  
"That's alright, Reno. You run. It really doesn't matter anymore. I'll find you, once I have my vial back. My L-2 will make me strong enough to kill you. No matter where you are."  
  
====================  
  
Vincent Valentine paced silently alongside his two companions. Tifa and Cloud had been in conversation for a good 3/4th's of the final day's journey to North Corel. His thoughts were running deep, too deep for him to care that the two were completely ignoring him. It felt... strange, to say the least, that he was back in this type of life now. He had thought with the Crisis finally ending, he would slip back down into his solitude, his disturbed peace, dwelling in madness. But no, he was back here now, still sane, still helping.  
  
And, deep down, he knew he was glad to be back. After the Crisis he had retreated to Lucrecia's cave and lived restlessly for months. Then came the ring, from the dusty PHS. He hated to admit it, but his heart, or what was left of it, fluttered when he heard Yuffie's voice on the other end. "Hey Vin, Cloud's getting set up for a mission, you in?"  
  
Of course he had accepted. Cloud was his friend, but by the time he had finally arrived at Kalm to meet the group they had departed. He always traveled on foot when he was alone. Now he was going to finally see Yuffie, after months of thinking of her, after sleepless nights dwelling on times past.  
  
Could it be love? 


	9. Blood and Gunsmoke

Author's Note: I seriously doubt anyone checks this story anymore, but a few old friends have asked me to kick it again, so I'm doin' so. This chapter is pretty much to get back into the swing of the story... But it's cool. Read n then review.

Battle. Vincent Valentine was lost in his bloodlust. His golden hand shone in the setting sunlight, fresh blood dripping from it freely. He and his companions had been approaching the final hill that would lead them to North Corel when a battallion of Turks had ambushed them. They had approached from all sides, waiting until all of their comrades were in position before suddenly opening fire. Cloud's hardege was nearly instantly set into action, deflecting bullets and snapping bones, while Tifa's gloves found many a jaw to set out of alignment, and more necks to break than they knew what to do with. But the Turks did not stop coming. There seemed to be endless amounts of them, over 15 dead lay at the group's feet as they fought the ring of soldiers around them, but it seemed the Turks had been expecting this much resistance, and had come equipped.

Two of Vincent's armored fingers were currently dug into the small of a man's back, holding him aloft as a human shield, as the other hand unloaded round after round from the Peacemaker into the waiting bodies of his enemies. He could hear Cloud's sword clashing agaist metal and flesh, Tifa's cries of anger as she took down another foe... The edge of his vision began to blacken... Things were fading... What was happening to him?

He continued pulling the trigger to the weapon in his hand, but no more bullets were exiting the barrel... The body he had been holding had fallen and he hadn't even noticed it... Things were moving so slowly... He could barely see... And then a Turk who saw an opening let out a mighty cry and slugged Vincent around the face.

And that set it off. His vision, once blackening and fading away, blazed alight with the deepest red. He sniffed the blood and sweat in the air and smiled. He reached out a hand to the man who had struck him. His wicked grin widened as he listened to the man's neck crackle with the slightest squeeze from his hand. He began convulsing...

"Tifa! Tifa get back," he heard Cloud's voice cry...

"What? What's happe- oh! Vincent!" Tifa's voice rang in his ears...

Huge, mighty wings tore free from their prison, two black horns sprouted from his forehead, sliding back into their rightful place. His muscles bulged, his eyes fading into whiteness, then returning, a blood red. And finally, he breathed, decay and death exhaling from his mouth...

Chaos, the beast within Vincent Valentine, was free again.

"Holy hell! What the hell is that th-aaarrragghhh!"

Chaos silenced the man with a quick swipe from his clawed hands. He would have no noise while he committed his genocide... It was his symphony to create.

"Haha! Look at the Blue Devil now!"

Reno's eyes were just beginning to work again... He had been knocked unconcious.. but by what?

"That's right... Reduced to this. I think we'll fetch a fancy price for him up at the Gold Saucer. You know how much trouble he caused up there when ShinRa was in power."

Memories began flashing into his mind.. He had been running from Sector Zero, his leg worthless, when someone had jumped out in front of him and tranqued him...

"I'm suprised Deo's still got a bounty out for him. I thought he was real matey with ShinRa."

"Nah, he just had to keep that up to make sure they didn't off him. That was how things were with ShinRa."

"I think he's coming round... slap him up a bit."

A hand knocked Reno around the face, throwing everything into focus. His hands and feet were bound, his once perfect blue suit torn on the front and legs, he could feel blood dripping from somewhere on the back of his head. He looked up to his two captors. One was a tall and lean woman with two knives tucked neatly into her belt. The other was a short and slightly pudgy woman, who had a TS-Supershot Submachine gun slung around her neck. He forced words out of his mouth.

"You... bitches..." he breathed out.

The short one's high heeled shoe was shoved hard into his gut. He found he had no more breath to speak afterwards.

"Looks like he's still got some attitude in him, Terra," she chimed. The other woman chuckled, removing one of her blade's from her belt.

"You can never take it out of a Turk like him. You can try though..." 


	10. Nicotine and Steel

Author's Note: Another chapter to wet your gullet. Reviews are appreciated more than you know. This chapter is devoid of fighting, a bummer I know, but don't worry, after playing a few hours of The Punisher on X-Box and watching some Pulp Fiction, my mind is alight with gorey new ideas to make you go "Aw HELL naw!". Next chapter should be quite fun.

"I wish you would give us a little more warning when you do that kind of stuff, Vincent," Tifa said, one hand resting on her hip as they walked. The battle had ended minutes ago, and Vincent was in the process of gripping a Curing materia, wounds along his arms and legs sealing themselves as an eerie green glow emitted from the orb.

"I wish I could give myself warning, as well," he mumbled, his arm shaking slightly as he watched a piece of shrapnel dislodge itself from his arm.

"North Corel doesn't seem to have changed much," Cloud interrupted, his hardedge safely holstered on his back. He had kept silent after the rest of the battle, his mind wading through memories and blurred images. Watching Vincent change like that had once again reminded him of the Northern Cave... He had stayed concious, fortunately, but had stumbled a few steps away from the battle as Vincent brutally murdered the remaining troops.

Tifa and Vincent looked up at North Corel. After the Crisis had ended, the citizens of North Corel had gone about building the town up. Plans were in the making, but nothing seemed to have popped up yet, the town still looked shabby as ever. A cold wind washed over the three companions, making Tifa shiver and Cloud quicken his pace forward.

"We should not stay long. The Turks won't run out of soldiers very soon," Vincent said, also speeding his steps. His armored hand moved down to scrape a finger across the top of his Peacemaker. The town was making him nervous already... But did he really expect trouble? His hand moved away as the thought of Yuffie entered his mind. He shook his head to rid the thoughts and focused on walking.

Reno once again awoke bound, only this time in much more pain. His breathing was ragged, and he blinked furiously, willing his eyes back into focus. He shook his head a few times and attempted to drag up the memories from the depths of his confused brain. He had been tortured, quite well, by the woman who called herself Terra. As he moved he felt the lacerations from her knife up and down his chest protest with pain. He felt something trickle down from his brow and remembered how she had cut him deep above one of his eyebrows before sending him plummeting again into unconciousness with a brick to the head. Apparently, the wound was still open. She had been quite angry, asking questions about how to find the other top Turks. He had said nothing, even of Rude's death. She was looking to collect on more bounties, it seemed. He was tempted for a moment to give her some info regarding Elena, then stopped himself. Sending a bounty hunter after Elena would make him look weak, as if he was sending a lackey after her instead of himself. No, he decided, Elena was his kill, and his alone.

His eyes finally saw again, and the world seemed to right itself. He was in an extremely confined, extremely dark place. The sound of an engine could be heard, along with the sound of road passing by around him. Locked me in a trunk, he thought, smiling. A little twisting and careful feeling told him his captors had chosen rope over handcuffs for his bindings.

Thank the planet for stupidity..., he thought with a smile. Another ten minutes of careful movements, and the rope entangling his hands was thrown aside. It took much less time to do away with the rope around his legs. He stretched out slightly, his mind working. He could bash the trunk open now, and hope to roll from the trunk unnoticed. He pushed this idea away. Even if he did manage to escape without their knowledge, he wanted revenge on the two women. He would wait for his time patiently, and when it came, he would strike for vengeance.

"Cloud! Tifa! Vincent!" Yuffie exclaimed, bursting from North Corel's hotel, nearly hysterical to see the trio. Red XIII and Cid followed soon after.

"Long time no see," Cloud said, smiling as he embraced Yuffie for a short moment before turning to shake hands with Cid, who had a freshly lit ciggarette resting between his lips.

"No kidding," Cid said, resting his hands on his hips and leaning back. His javelin was holstered on his back as well. "I coulda down without the seeing the furball again though."

"You never seemed to complain as much when we were fighting together... Especially not when I dispatched foes that you seemed unable to handle alone," Red XIII chimed in, shivering slightly as Tifa bent down to scratch behind his ears.

"Just testing your mettle. You're lucky you passed those tests, otherwise you'd have made a nice throw rug on the Highwind," Cid joked, to which Red XIII openly growled.

"Yuffie. It has been... too long," Vincent whispered, nodding down at the young girl. Yuffie smiled up at him, and held it for a moment longer before turning back to Cloud.

"Vincent feels we need to leave soon. I think he's right. The Turks have attacked us twice since we were forced off the train. We need some way to move around safely, and talk this mess out," Cloud said, slipping back into his role of leader quite easily. He couldn't say he had missed it, but he knew it had to be done. Red XIII looked up at him.

"I agree we should leave as soon as possible. We should also give Reeve a call, see what he has dug up on what we have found. We need as much knowledge as possible to decide our next move," he then looked at Cid. All the other companions followed suit. Cid looked around at them slowly, one eyebrow raised. He then spit his ciggarette on the dirt and ground a boot into it.

"Alright! Fine! To Rocket Town, we'll take the Highwind!" 


End file.
